En esos dias
by Popy16
Summary: ¿para que negarlo? en "esos" dias estamos insoportables y los chico sufren las consecuencias


**En "esos" días.**

_Furia._

_-_¡Inuyasha, eres un tonto! ¡Un desconsiderado y un maldito imbécil! ¡SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE, SIÉNTATE!

-Kagome…

-¡Nada de Kagome! Eres un… un… un…. ¡Ah! Ni siquiera puedo describirte en palabras, maldito imbécil.

Inuyasha se paró de golpe, dejando a tras la frustrante posición en que lo dejaron los abajos de su… _¿mi qué?_ su loca detectara de fragmentos.

-¡Tú solo te metes en mitad de una batalla a molestar! ¡Entiende que eres una debilucha humana, tu trabajo es decir donde están los fragmentos sin interferir!

-¡Abajo!

_Maldita perra._

-¡Me voy a mi casa, idiota!

_Como se atreve a decir esas cosas, yo solo intentaba buscar los malditos fragmentos para que ÉL se convierta en el monstruo que quiere ser. Maldito desagradecido._

_¿Y además que le cuesta trabajar en equipo? Él me protege, yo dejó todo por él, ambos arriesgamos nuestras vidas por el otro. Aunque quizá el problema sea que él no quiere perder su vida defendiéndome._

_Depresión._

_Simplemente debo entender que no significo nada para él. Ya es hora de que busque a alguien más, alguien que me ame como soy, como el joven Kouga o Hoyo, ellos son muy amables conmigo pero… yo solo les tengo un gran cariño._

Se sienta en el borde del pozo con sus piernas colgado dentro del mismo.

_Jamás conseguiré que me ame ni a alguien a quien amar, moriré vieja y sola y es todo por mi maldita culpa._

Abrumada por sus pensamientos se deja caer dentro del pozo que la devolverá a su época, en donde supuestamente debía estar, la época que le pertenecía.

-¡Hermana, regresaste!

-Mhm.

-Te ves terrible, ¿peleaste otra vez con el orejas de perro?

-Pues... Yo…

-No te preocupes, ya pronto se arreglarán, siempre lo hacen.-comentó su madre saliendo de la cocina para ver a su "enfermiza" hija.

_No lo creo, esta vez no vendrá… O quizá si lo haga, después de todo yo tengo los _

_fragmentos de la perla, lo más probable es que venga a recuperarlos y no lo volveré a ver, se irá con Kikyo para siempre._

Luego de convertirse en la chica desdicha, nuestra heroína toma un baño y realiza la "fúnebre" cena familiar. Y se dirige a su habitación con nada más en la cabeza que su horrible y miserable vida.

¿Cuándo, quién y dónde pondrán fin a su agónica vida?

¿Por qué dios se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?

Kikyo era su vida pasada, entonces ¿Qué había hecho Kikyo para esta tortura caiga sobre ella?

_Quizá el condenar a Inuyasha a estar clavado a un árbol por toda la eternidad no le sentó bien a dios._

_Y heme a mi pagando los platos rotos._

_¿Es que esa mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer, que hacer mi vida miserable?_

_Incomodidad._

-¡Nada me queda bien!-gritó Kagome viéndose al espejo de su dormitorio.

Más atrás, sobre su cama, había una pila de ropa que se había probado y que no le había... digamos que… convencido del todo.

-Kagome, hija, el desayuno esta listo.

Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación de un tirón que sobresalto a su pobre madre que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Todo me queda mal.-exclamó exasperada la joven que se encontraba en ropa interior.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-ofreció sonriente su madre.

Plaf.

Aparentemente su madre es lo suficientemente inteligente como para recibir el portazo en la cara de su hija como un no.

_No diré nada porque esta en uno de sus días.-pensó la amable mujer que se dirigía de vuelta a la cocina._

Y como si fuese cosa del destino, que obviamente te odia y no piensa en nada más que en como cagarte la vida, Kagome Higurashi terminó vistiendo el vestido azul que fue el primero en probarse.

_Agonía._

-Hermana, mira quien vino a visitarnos, el amigo orejas de perro.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la mesa junto con toda la familia que ya habían comenzado a comer, ¿saben lo que quiere decir eso? ¡Que nadie se digno a esperarla! Esta claro ella no era nadie importante ni especial en esta familia.

¿Y que significaba esa mirada en los ojos de Inuyasha? ¡Era odio y rencor, estaba segura! Ya jamás le dirigiría la palabra o la vendría a ver.

_Solo vino por los fragmentos, solo por eso._

Uno, dos, tres. ¡Tres malditos segundos habían pasado desde que Souta habló!

Kagome se largo a llorar como a quien le habían matado a su perro y corrió desconsolada a su habitación.

Crak.

Ese es el sonido que hicieron las tres cabezas al voltearse al unísono en dirección a Inuyasha con miradas desde expectantes por parte de la madre de Kagome hasta enfadadas como la del abuelo.

_Oh, mierda, niña loca._

Y con ese pensamiento el acusado se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba la joven.

-Kagome, ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó algo preocupado, ya que su nariz percibía una cantidad exuberante de agua salina.

Ella solo pudo sollozar más fuerte mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba y acariciaba su pelo azabache.

Luego de un rato donde Kagome pareció calmarse Inuyasha se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente que le sucedía.

-Vienes a llevarte los fragmentos e irte para siempre, ¿verdad?-contestó y rompió a llorar.

_¿Llevarme los fragmentos y dejarla? Pero que demonios dice esta chica._

Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco haciendo que por la sorpresa las lágrimas pararan un poco.

-¡Kagome, escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, ¿me oyes?-la chica aun con los ojos como brillosos platos, asintió.-Yo no planeo dejarte, ¿me entiendes? Ni ahora ni nunca, tu eres...

_Si, si, continua, continua._

-Eres…-sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

_¿Es acaso esto posible?_

_¿Me dirá lo que yo creo que dirá?_

_¡Al fin!_

_-_…mi mejor amiga.

_Sí! Al fin lo había dicho._

Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriendo y murmuró feliz cerca de sus orejitas.

-Inuyasha, tu también eres mi… ¡espera, ¿Qué?

Se separó de golpe, dejando a un desconcertado hanyô mirándola.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Abajo!

_Recapitulemos, ¿en que momento la insulté? Maldita loca con humor cambiante._

-¡Ay, ya basta, estoy harto! Yo solo te digo que eres lo más especial en mi vida tu lo único que haces es mandarme al suelo.

-¡Tú no has dicho eso!-soltó Kagome demasiado concentrada en la pelea como para meditar aquellas palabras.

-¡He dicho que eres mi mejor amiga, maldita loca! ¡La única que me entiende, y se tomó la molestia de conocerme antes de pensar en rechazarme como todos, la única que me enseñó a tener amigos, quererlos, protegerlos, confiar en ellos y luchar a su lado! Por eso…-la tomó por los hombros nuevamente y las mejillas de ambos se colorearon.-quiero estar contigo para siempre.

_Optimismo._

_Quizá no quiso decir "mejor amiga" con el mismo sentido en que yo pensé._

Volvieron al Sengoku cuando los días de Kagome finalizaron, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa…

-¡Hiraikotsu!

-Sanguito te juró que yo no quise…

-¡Monje libidinoso!-volvió a gritar la chica mientras corría tras el monje.

…lo días de Sango recién comenzaban.

FIN.


End file.
